


First Light

by S4MUI



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4MUI/pseuds/S4MUI
Summary: This fictional story takes place at the end of the chapter 14 events in the Final Fantasy XV game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever posted online. A big hand to my lovely friend [hiekkis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiekkis/pseuds/hiekkis) who betad this for me! I apologize for all the possible mistakes that still might be out there. We tried our absolute best to exterminate them all. Go listen to the FFXV Brotherhood soundtrack OSTs First Light and Solidarity for ultimate experience and feels! I wrote this piece listening to those non-stop.

It was quiet, except the loud pounding sound of his pulse inside his head. No more shrieking sounds of the daemons or blades clashing with their claws and skin. No more sounds of machine guns firing at them or the cries following it. It was truly quiet. A faint smile creeped to the corners of Prompto’s mouth but was soon accompanied by the tears mixing up with the red from the cuts over his freckled cheekbones. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore. Those tears formed a glassy layer over his irises which made them look even brighter than before. Like the sky. In the corner of his eye he could see how the first rays of the rising sun hit the horizon after these ten long years in the darkness which had felt like an eternity without their king. 

He then slowly shifted his head to the side, focusing his eyes on his open palm. There was no gun anymore. It had already dematerialized some time ago. Still lying on his back, the man gazed over the cracked marble tiles, scanning his way over the battlefield to his friends. They were lying on the ground further from him. Ignis was on his stomach his head turned just enough so Prompto could see him. He looked really peaceful even without the glasses hiding that burn mark on the left side of his face. Prompto thought this was probably the first time he actually was. It almost looked like he was smiling when the light washed the shadows away from his now even paler face. Gladio was lying a bit more to the right with eyes still open, looking straight at the sky and beyond. There was a painfully big hole in his chest, most likely from a giant’s blade. Prompto looked back at the sky. He wanted to think that the end had been quick and painless for his friends.

A cry escaped uncontrollably from his throat. He tried to steady his voice but couldn’t stop. The realization weighted heavily his ribcage. With effort, the man pushed himself up just enough to see the vast damage that was waiting him lower. His heart started to beat faster and it seemed like the blood draining out from the mess of ripped tissue and dirt that used to be his thigh, picked up the same phase. Prompto collapsed back down, shaking, hitting the back of his head slightly. Now, he was truly alone. Panic started to take over his breathing. He used all his strength to drag his dislocated left arm closer to his chest, and entwined his clammy fingers together tightly.   
\- Dear Gods, if you can even hear me…  
He wept, fat tears rolling down to his mouth as he tried desperately to form words. The warmth started to leave what was left of his body, even under the sun, which painted his eyelashes white.   
\- I dunno if I’m able to go to the same place… as my friends did…and I’m scared for that…”  
He sobbed between words, tongue sticking hard to the palate. He was so thirsty and the only things he could taste were salt and iron.   
\- But…I’d have this one wish…if nothing else…please…let me be with my friends again! Please!!!  
Prompto growled through the sniffles. He let his arms fall limp to the sides, splashing down into a warm pool of liquid under him. The impact sent some blood splashing all the way up, adding some red dots to his facial map of constellation. So this was how he was going to die. He was going to die. And Prompto wasn’t ready for it, not yet. He started wondering if one ever could. He was only 30-years old, never got to even kiss anyone, not to mention to get married or have a family. The only thing he could do was to wait as he felt the time slowing down. His mind started to wander back to his friends, especially to Noctis. How was he feeling in the end? He was born to die to save the mankind, he lost his father, his fiancé, his country, basically everything and yet he was able to accept it all. He was ready to save those he loved even if it meant sacrificing himself, in the end at least. That was something he greatly admired about him. In the contrary Prompto wasn’t probably even meant to be capable of having independent thoughts. His skin color started to slowly remind more of that of MT’s now. Wind caught to his messy blonde hair and Prompto breathed in sharply. The last tear refused to roll down his cheek due to dehydration, and got caught into the lower eyelashes.

He had lived his life the best he could, made friends, made mistakes and the most important thing, he had learned to accept himself as he was thanks to these friends of his. To think, he had made it this far, even when the others didn’t quite believe him to make it at first. He was tired of being a coward anymore. Closing his tired eyes for the last time, he whispered to himself, wishing that maybe, just maybe his friends were watching him from somewhere:  
\- Thanks for making time for this loser…  
He actually wanted to open his eyes once more but the weight over his lids was too overpowering. He couldn’t swallow anymore and his breathing started to cut with every slowing heartbeat. In his imagination he went back to the end of the summer when he started high school. That was only the beginning to all those adventures he had with his best friend. They tried to cook and failed miserably. Afterwards they always went out to eat. During the weekends when Noctis didn’t have any work, and sometimes even when he had, they’d barricade themselves inside his apartment and play videogames all day before Ignis caught them, or go to the arcade. All those times at the campsites, playing cards together and laughing, chatting about whatever. That time when Noctis lost in a darts match against him and a sore loser that he was, he took all the darts with him as he left the room pouting. And that one time when they were sitting on the rooftop of this tiny hotel not too far from Hammerhead where Noct told him that he was enough for him as he was. Noctis was truly his best friend. And he even saved him from himself. Prompto couldn’t have asked more. No matter where he’d end up, he always had those lovely memories of his friends. 

When he was ready to let go, at the second when he thought his heart would stop, a familiar voice could be heard from above, and the King of Light appeared before him.   
\- You are not a loser Prompto, you are the best.   
Noctis reached out for his hand, pulling him up to the sky. Prompto opened his eyes slightly, giving in to the overwhelming brightness, closing into an embrace.   
\- You kept us waiting.  
He could hear Gladio’s voice say from behind. Ignis was also there, smiling back at him as the light started enveloping them. They lingered in the moment until their energies started to mix. Nearly invisible, the man finally chuckled:  
\- I’m home.  
A warm feeling rose from the depths of his being.  
\- Welcome back, Prompto.


End file.
